


Dragon Ace

by AslansCompass



Category: Pixelberry, The Elementalists (Visual Novel)
Genre: Gen, Sex-repulsed Ace, aroace, aroace character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-14 15:06:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18950545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AslansCompass/pseuds/AslansCompass
Summary: Diane (MC) and Zeph discuss some of the awkward parts of being aroace.





	Dragon Ace

The day after the first Thief game, Diane went to breakfast early. Between raiding the professor's office and brewing the potion, she had been too jittery too sleep well.  Might as well get an early start on the day.  

For the first fifteen minutes or so, she was the only person there. Most meals at Penderghast were served buffet-style, but lunch and supper tended to clump up around class breaks. It was nice being able to leisurely browse the tables, instead of trying to cram everything a foot high on one plate.

"Hey, Diane," Zeph called as he entered the hall. "Whatcha doing here this early?"

Diane rolled her eyes. "Breakfast, obviously."

Zeph went through the line and came over. "Mind if I join you?"

"Sure. Just don't expect stimulating conversation." 

Zeph sat down across the table. "What's the matter? Expecting the rest of your team to scold you for missing the game?"

"Beckett didn't, so I doubt the others will either. " Diane sighed.  "Say, do you know if he's dating anyone?"

"You interested?" Zeph raised an eyebrow. "But you said--"

"Doesn't mean _he's_ not. At least, I can't think of another reason why he'd show up shirtless at my door yesterday morning and offer to teach me yoga." Diane stabbed a sausage link with her fork.  "Shreya's offered to hook me up with some of her friends a couple times. Like, most of the people here are so open and friendly, and I don't want to seem prudish, but---"

"Yeah, when someone can throw a fireball at your face, you tend to live and let live about a lot of things."

"Don't remind me," Diane rubbed her forehead. "But thanks for listening, at least. I thought high school relationships were messy, but college is way worse. Everyone expects you to want it, or at least enjoy talking about it."

"Eh, once in a while isn't that bad. But sometimes I go out with the guys for drinks, and those conversations can get...." He made a face. "Well, you know."

"Yeah."

"And then there's all the fans trying to hit on you. Sometimes 'no' works, but other times they assume you need persuasion. I've tried to explain it a few times, but, well, drunk people aren't the most attentive audience. Finally got so fed up with it--" Zeph facepalmed. "I take it I never mentioned Charming Colors to you?"

"No..."

 "It's kind of tiny, a few streets over from Maison D'Yew.  But they have some really cool stuff.  I don't have any classes till 10; I could take you right now if you want."

"Sure, why not?"

* * *

Diane followed Zeph to a jewelry display at the back of the store. "Most of this stuff uses charms and spells, but there's also some more subtle components for those who spend time in the Tuneless world. " He picked up a plain black ring. "This part, for example, can be worn anywhere." 

"Nice. I've been looking for an ace ring."

"But that's not the best part. Here--" Zeph handed her something else. "It comes as a set."  

At first, it just looked like a black, clay bracelet, about an inch wide, coiling multiple times.  Then two wings, each about the size of someone's palm, unfolded gently, waving back and forth. One end of the bracelet raised itself to reveal wide eyes. It yawned, showing sharp, tiny teeth. 

"A dragon?" Diane exclaimed. "A real dragon?"

"Well, not real, exactly. It's a rare variation of an air spell....can't remember which one...."

"Like our familiars?"  Diane's Lumain popped into view. 

"Not exactly. Familars exist independently of the Attuned, with their own magyck. The maker of this bracelet put power into it, but it can draw on anyone's power."

"Like charging a cell phone?" 

"Sure. But that's not the best part." Zeph stroked the tiny dragon. "I use mine for...ahem.....discouraging certain types of attention."

"Oh?"

"Some magyckal items are strongly bound to their owner. Diaries that are blank to everyone else, secret drawer, that kind of thing.  And they can pick up on emotions." He rolled up his sleeve, revealing a dark green bracelet identical to the one his hand. "This is Ezzy. Right now, I'm feeling relaxed, so she's sleeping. But if I get stressed or upset...."

"Show me."

"Alright. Poke me."

Diane hesitantly poked Zeph's wrist.  Ezzy growled slightly, but didn't open his eyes. 

"That was just a warning. But he can get really excited sometimes. I had to stop wearing him during Thief games because he kept biting the other team....sometimes my teammates too."

Diane laughed. "Seriously?"

"Yeah.  There's all kinds of uses for stuff like this. My little cousin has one that she uses for a nightlight, and I know some people use them for allergy alerts.  It all depends on what charms were used. We can ask the clerk if you're interested."

"Are you kidding? I want, like, five! "

 

**Author's Note:**

> The bracelet charms are inspired by a company I saw at a renaissance festival once. Google "dragon pets," and the top result should be R.T. Originals. I have a black one (sadly, not magical), and thought it would be perfect for this story.


End file.
